mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ichijou Masaki/@comment-203.219.88.210-20150127081954/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150128091603
It's really hard to say at this point, I don't know how exactly Masaki will factor in to the equation, but for now he's someone that would be an ally to both of the siblings and I don't think it's the last time they'll be teaming up with him. Another idea is Tatsuya using Masaki to complete his CADs or whatever else he works on. He's having difficulty with the baryon lance anyways. Miyuki would be good to use too but he'd never put her in danger. Miyuki is still a bit of a puzzle, because she does state she hates men but I'm not sure if that relates back to mistrust because her father had a mistress or being physically close with them. She doesn't hate Masaki or anything, whether he can ever be more than a "friend" is debatable. She runs away from other guys at the Halloween party (it was a side story after last year's Yokohama) so she does dislike some. I think she dislikes females just as much though. Tatsuya seems to trust Masaki alone with Miyuki even when they get attacked by the ancient magicians, I kind of think he thiks they are a good fit but ultimately it's not Tatsuya who has to like him. He can only throw opportunities for Masaki to spend time with her, Masaki also has to get over his losing 9SC I'm not worthy issue because he's not exactly being proactive. This is where the pride issue becomes a bit problematic. Hopefully next volume will have development for Miyuki and Tatsuya. I'm not sure that she wants to be the heir unless it benefits Tatsuya. I don't think the clan is convinced about him but too early too tell. I also don't think Maya or the Yotsuba would have an arranged marriage for Miyuki outside the 7 side Yotsuba branches. It would weaken their way of doings things by manipulating members and mercenaries. Masaki and Miyuki would make sense as far as genes and the Ichijous have a lot of manpower that the Yotsuba lack (this is why they regularly take in mercenaries and brainwash them) however, you are looking at two clans with polar opposite mindsets. It's like the Untouchables clan with the Self-Rightous clan. Also, Masaki has too much pride and wouldn't be manipulated. His parents are protective too of their children. He's also heir to his own clan and he seems to care a lot about it, I don't think he'd give up his position. He's also the only son and he thinks he has to protect his sisters (this is probably why he understands Tatsuya and Miyuki's relationship). Interference Armor is different from Phallanx. Phallanx is superior and a clan-inheritted magic. It is also a multi-layer barrier that regenerates. Masaki's armor is also a move-type armor in the sense that it surrounds you but it's an extra magic in addition. It also has to be reactivated and isn't self-regenerating. It can deflect depending on interference strenght but so far no magician has been able to. That's the part that makes it OP. It's also a hard magic for other magicians to do because it takes a lot of coordination and probably physical stamina. I guess what makes Masaki stand out is that he has really high interference and can quickly change between magics. His activation speed is really high too and he can target an above normal amount. He doesn't have ES or Regrowth like Tatsuya but he uses different type of magic like movement, oscillation, and convergence. Rupture and Decomposition are both dispersal magics, they are both lethal just work differently. I don't think any character will ever surpass the MC but Masaki is presented to be pretty OP at least this volume especially. Not sure that Juumonji would beat him, they'd most likely have a stalemate unless Juumonji is also really skilled at combat magic but likely his attacks would get deflected anyway. We don't know a lot about Juumonji.